The present invention relates to ankle braces, and, in particular, to an ankle brace which permits flexing of the ankle forward and backward (plantarflexion and dorsiflexion) while preventing the ankle from flexing inward or outward (inversion or eversion), in order to promote healing of an injured ankle or prevent injury to an injury-prone ankle during exercise.
Ankle injuries are among the most common injuries in sports. In order to protect the ankle, many athletes have wrapped the ankle area with adhesive tape. The application of tape is expensive both because it is time consuming and because of the cost of the tape itself. It is also not very effective, because the tape loosens quickly after exercise is begun. The use of tape has also been shown to weaken ankles if used over a long period of time because it causes a loss of plantarflexion and dorsiflexion.
When an ankle is injured, the traditional method for promoting healing is to apply pressure to the area to reduce swelling. The current method for applying pressure is to apply it over a large area, which limits the range of motion of the ankle. When large areas are covered by a compression device, the material contacting the foot must be fairly flexible or soft, such as an elastic bandage or an air bag, in order to avoid being uncomfortable. This severely limits the amount of pressure that can be applied to the injury site to reduce swelling. Also, with an air bag, the foot rubs against the bag in order to move, causing irritation to the foot, and generating heat. It is not desirable to add heat to a swollen ankle.
Another treatment method is to exercise the joint to promote healing. Exercise brings greater blood flow to the area and prevents the atrophy of muscles. The current trend in medicine is to promote exercise as soon as possible. However, in traditional treatment methods, the ankle could not be properly exercised until after the compression was removed, thereby greatly delaying the exercise therapy.